


California

by ZenlessZen



Series: A Story of Old Souls [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A mess?, F/M, Is It Angst?, Love, Original Character(s), Songfic, a lil bit, but they're stupid and in love, idk how to tag, in the middle, it's happy at the end tho, it's not bad i promise, they're stupid, this is for my Sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/pseuds/ZenlessZen
Summary: I found myself alone in CaliforniaA solitary figment of my youthI told them all I'd made my way back months agoBut I'm still too hung up on youCalifornia by LaPeer
Relationships: Chiku Adisa/Drake Noctem
Series: A Story of Old Souls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636477
Kudos: 4





	California

**_Sometimes I can't sleep at night,_ **

**_Knowing that you'll be too good for him_ **

The ceiling of his house was cracking, plaster beginning crumble around the base of the light fixture above his bed. He didn't really bother to fix it. His mind was preoccupied with the same thought that plagued him every night.

Thoughts of her. How she had left. How he wanted— no, needed her back like he needed to breathe. Wondering if she was lying awake in her bed, staring at her own ceiling thinking of him. Hoping, she was thinking of him.

**_Ten years down the line, you'll settle down in small town Michigan_ **

It all started a year ago, with the way she played with her sweater when she was anxious. 

"I'm… breaking up with you." She didn't sound like she had wanted to, but the words still stung. "I have to. Papa found me a husband and I… said I'd marry him." 

"Why?" The word tumbled out of his mouth unbidden. And she wrung her sweater even more. 

"He's Keke's friend…And… he has money." Shame colored her voice. She could never hide how she felt. "I didn't have a choice… I tried rejecting the idea but Papa… he begged me to try." 

"I have money." He had grabbed her hands. "I'll provide for you." 

She pulled her hands away. "Keke doesn't trust you. He'd be too proud to accept money from someone he doesn't trust." 

"Then that's his loss!" 

"I know!" She was crying now. "You think I want this? Drake, for me, it'll only be you. It'll always be you." 

"Then run away with me." 

But even as he said those words, he knew she wouldn't say yes. She had a sense of duty, loyalty to her family. And she knew that as well. Her smile was sad, almost wry. 

"Goodbye, Drake." 

**_Light beer and cheap box wine, wondering if he's cheating again_ **

The next he had heard of her was in a phone call. Nine months ago. Her voice was laced with pain. "Drake…" She sobbed and the world felt like it was falling apart. "Oh Drake, I hate it here. He's always drinking and smoking. He's never home… He gets mad at me for not buying him beer." 

It was heartbreaking, to know such a sweet girl had ended up like this. "Where are you? I'll come and take you away." 

"He's gambling…" She burst out like she hadn't heard him. "And I'm certain he's cheating…" 

"Where are you?" 

"Alone." Her voice sounded small. 

"Chi, you don't have to be. You don't—"

The line went dead. 

**_When you could've been my queen_ **

She never called again, leaving him trying to figure out what could have possibly become of her. Trying to forget her. Not succeeding in any way. Her smile, her bright eyes, the flowers she surrounded herself with. Her cooking, her singing, the way she'd scold Meeko for eating too much and then feed him more in the same breath. 

He missed it all and nearly a year after she had vanished from his life, he was begging the universe for some sort of sign that things would change. That she would be alright. That he would move on

The phone rang close to midnight. Not one of the most obvious signs, and for a moment he was content to let it ring into the still night air. 

Only a moment. His curiosity got the better of him.

"Hello? Drake?" 

The voice was familiar. Not the voice he had hoped for, however and he sank back into the bed. "Yeah? Domi, that you?" 

"Oh thank heavens. Look, I thought you should be the first to know. She's divorced him. The proceedings went through yesterday."

He shot up. "What? You're not pulling my leg?" 

He heard a scoff. "Why the hell would I? We're all relieved she's outta there." 

"Where is she now?" 

"That's the other thing. She's packed all of her things. She's flying out." 

His heart lurched in his chest. "Where to?" 

"To you." 

**_Just getting rolling_ **

He was at the airport as soon as he could, not caring that it would be hours before she landed. Every minute would be worth it just so he could see her face again. He had been bouncing his leg for so long he could barely feel it, fingers fluttering to his hair, his clothes, smoothing everything over and over again. 

When he saw her it was like he was in that cafe all over again. The sun only shining on her. She had flowers in her hair and she looked tired, but pleased. Her eyes trailed around for an available taxi until they landed on him. 

She froze. Stared. And slowly her face burst into that smile he loved so much. And she was running. Running right into his arms and he couldn't help but pick her up and spin her around. 

"I missed you, Honey Bee." His voice was breathless as he set her down. He didn't let go. Couldn't let go. And judging by the way she was clinging onto him, she couldn't let go either. 

"I missed you too, charmant." 

**_Just trying to find my way back to you_ **

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Drake's an idiot, but he's an idiot in love.


End file.
